California Dreamin' Wiki:Policies
Policies This page shows all of our Wiki policies. Please read this before roleplaying. Blocking Policy If a user thinks someone needs to be blocked, they should contact an administrator. Users reporting a block should tell why the user deserves a block. They should be as specific as possible. An admin will then decide if the user deserves the block. If a user thinks they were blocked when they shouldn't have, they should explain why on their talk page. An admin will review it, and decide if the user should be blocked or not. Admins will block someone for a variety of reasons. Good Reasons *Personal attacks *Vandalism of the wiki *Incivility *Harassment *Using block template, if not an admin *Spamming *Edit warring or revert warring *Sock Puppetry *Policy violation *Inappropriate username *Using characters to start an argument between users, NOT characters *Roleplaying a character that is not claimed Bad Reasons *Disagreeing with an administrator *"Cooling off" purposes Warning Policy These are not to be used lightly. As this is a new site, there is always the possibility that something that seems like a breach in policy, may not have a policy at all. If a user does something that is considered a breach of the conduct expected on this wiki, but is not specifically outlined in the policies, an administrator may reserve the right to act upon common sense, and warn the user about their breach of conduct. Before a block is administered, however, an administrator should discuss with at least one other administrator about whether the user's behaviour warrants a block. Roleplay Policy Now in general role play can be a lot of fun, but sometimes people may take things a little far feeling like that because this is a fictional world that has been created, the real world rules of etiquette don't apply any more. This however is far from the case, there is a wide range of ages that participate here, and because of this we try to maintain a PG-13 atmosphere so all user's feel welcome and comfortable role playing here. So for instance writing about relieving yourself in public, is just as inappropriate in role play as it is in real life. Also although some insults are tossed around, they should remain somewhat appropriate and tasteful. Also, as relationships are being developed between girl and boy characters, interaction should also remain at a PG-13 level, as far as intimacy goes. Character Creation Policy Characters are an essential part of roleplaying. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. To create a character, one must go to the Get Started Guide, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to Board:Creation Form. Make sure to sign the forum. A member of the Administration team will look at the forum, and tell you if your character is okay. Creating a new account to create more original characters is a violation of the Wiki Policies. Due to recent events/issues with this policy, we are taking the punishment very seriously. The user will get a warning, and may be blocked if action is still being continued. Chat Policy It has come to our attention that we should have a stated chat policy, instead of an assumed one based on wikia's chat policies that can be found on the main wikia site. As this is a role play wiki, so occasionally mock fights and heated discussions may happen on the chat that are purely in character and within appropriate limits. Contribution Policy Before we get into the roleplaying-on-chat policies, it has come to our attention that some users come on chat to "troll" or violate chatting policies. We have decided that you can only come on chat if you have contributed to the wiki for a total amount of time of seven days, or a week. This policy ensures that no pointless or inappropriate behavior/spam will appear on chat by an unknown user. If you violate this policy, you will be promptly kickbanned by an administrator or chat moderator, and be banned from chat for a week's time in order to give you the chance to contribute to the wiki before coming back. Out of Character Chats So other users can tell if you are in character or not, just put '(OOC)' or something along those lines that would mention that you are out of character. In general people must understand that people coming to participate in this wiki come from various ages, walks of life, countries, etc. They also come here, or should be coming here to this particular chat, to participate or talk about the . So any discussion that turns into a heated argument or debate, that has nothing what-so-ever to do with this wiki, is not appropriate here. Any user who does profanity, insulting, spamming, etc. will be banned from chat by administrators and/or chat moderators. In-Character Chats So other users can tell if you are in character or not, just mention that you're using a character you created. For one, you can't do things "out of character" that break policies, and then suddenly claim to have been in character. Also the other people involved should understand ahead of time that the conversation is taking place in character. This doesn't mean you can say whatever you want because you are in character, the same basic chat policies apply, but when in character you may want to throw out some minor tasteful insults, or have a mock fight, and as long as both parties agree, and it's all in good taste and doesn't break chat policies or role play policies it is allowed. Block Notice (For admin use only) If someone is breaking the policies/rules, use the "block" template. To use it, simply put: It should end up looking like this: Category:Policy